The prior art is replete with containers of the wire-type which are both stacklable and nestable. (The term stackable as referred to herein means the placing of one container on top of another without obstructing the payload-carrying space of either container. The term nestable means the placing of one container inside another, so that the payload-carrying space of the other container is obstructed). The container disclosed herein is an improvement over the container described in Canadian Pat. No. 945,487 dated Apr. 16, 1974, in the name of Yvan Senecal, and is also an open-ended basket type which has movable parts adapted to secure several such containers in stacked relationship; the Senecal and other prior art containers of the above type have had a twofold disadvantage. Firstly, only a limited number of containers could be picked up manually or by machine when nested together due to the particular construction of the sides of each container. Secondly, the transverse end members have till now been spaced above the floor of the basket defined by a plurality of transverse, parallel and spaced-apart cross-members and a plurality of longitudinal, parallel, spaced-apart ribs. These ribs are curved upwardly at their opposite ends and welded to the transverse end member at each end of the container. It frequently happened that the curved end portions of the ribs became detached from the transverse end members through use. This is undesirable because the resultant sharp ends tend to puncture or rip the wrapping of an article or merchandise placed in the container.